Lids and containers are used to store and/or transport a variety of items. Lids are conventionally secured to containers by installing two or more locks (e.g., a combination or key padlock) through one or more pairs of corresponding openings in the lid and the container. However, installing and removing these locks may time-consuming and/or cumbersome. Additionally, a series of discrete locks does not supply uniform pressure around the entire periphery of the interface between the lid and the container. Instead, greater pressure is applied at the discrete locations at which the locks are installed compared to the regions between the locks. Accordingly, the lid may be susceptible to separate from the container in the regions that are not engaged by the one or more locks. Depending on the nature of the contents stored in the container, the separation between the lid and the container may permit the contents to be undesirably accessed while the lid is still locked to the container and/or may permit the contents to fall out of the container.